pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
H.D.
H.D. (born Hilda Doolittle) (September 10, 1886 - September 27, 1961) was an American poet, novelist, and memoirist known for her association with the early 20th century avant-garde Imagist group of poets such as Ezra Pound and Richard Aldington. H.D.'s later writing developed on this aesthetic to incorporate a more female-centric version of modernism. Life Overview H.D. was born in Pennsylvania in 1886, and moved to London in 1911 where her publications earned her a central role within the then emerging Imagism movement. A charismatic figure, she was championed by the modernist poet Ezra Pound, who was instrumental in building and furthering her career. From 1916-1917, she acted as the literary editor of the Egoist journal, while her poetry appeared in the English Review and the Transatlantic Review. During the First World War, H.D. suffered the death of her brother and the break up of her marriage to the poet Richard Aldington,Featherstone, Simon. "War Poetry: An Introductory Reader (Critical Readers in Theory & Practice)". Routledge, 1995. 164 and these events weighed heavily on her later poetry. She had a deep interest in Ancient Greek literature, and her poetry often borrowed from Greek mythology and classical poets. Her work is noted for its incorporation of natural scenes and objects, which are often used to emote a particular feeling or mood. She befriended Sigmund Freud during the 1930s, and became his patient in order to understand and express her bisexuality.Bertram, Vicki. "Kicking Daffodils: Twentieth-century Women Poets". Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1997. 39. ISBN 0-7486-0782-X H.D. married once, and undertook a number of heterosexual and lesbian relationships. She was unapologetic about her sexuality, and thus became an icon for both the gay rights and feminist movements when her poems, plays, letters and essays were rediscovered during the 1970s and 1980s. This period saw a wave of feminist literature on the gendering of Modernism and psychoanalytical misogyny, by a generation of writers who saw her as an early icon of the feminist movement.Morris, 12 Early life Hilda Doolittle was born into the Moravian community in Bethlehem in Pennsylvania's Lehigh Valley.Scott, Bonnie Kime. "The Oxford Companion to Women's Writing in the United States". Oxford University Press, 1995. Her father, Charles Doolittle, was professor of astronomy at Lehigh UniversityChampion, Laurie; Sampath, Emmanuel Nelson. American Women Writers, 1900-1945: A Bio-Bibliographical Critical Sourcebook. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 2000. 87. ISBN 0-313-30943-4 and her mother, Helen (Wolle), was a Moravian with a strong interest in music. In 1896, Charles Doolittle was appointed Flower Professor of Astronomy at the University of Pennsylvania, and the family moved to a house in Upper Darby, an affluent Philadelphia suburb. She attended Philadelphia's Friends Central High School, at Fifteenth and Race streets, graduating in 1905. In 1901, she met and befriended Ezra Pound, who was to play a major role both in her private life and her emergence as a writer. In 1905, Pound presented her with a sheaf of love poems under the collective title Hilda's Book."Selected Poetry of H. D. (Hilda Doolittle; 1886-1961)". Department of English, University of Toronto. Retrieved on October 6, 2007. That year, Doolittle attended Bryn Mawr College"H.D. and Bryher Papers, c. 1916-1972". Bryn Mawr: Bryn Mawr College Library. Retrieved on October 6, 2007. to study Greek literature, but left after only three terms due to poor grades and the excuse of poor health. While at the college, she met the poets Marianne Moore and William Carlos Williams. Her first published writings, some stories for children, were published in The Comrade. Philadelphia, Pa. : Presbyterian Church paper between 1909 and 1913, mostly under the name Edith Gray. In 1907, she became engaged to Pound. Her father disapproved of Pound,Nadel, Ira. "The Cambridge Introduction to Ezra Pound". Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2007. 5. ISBN 978-0-521-63069-6. OCLC 74523220 and by the time her father left for Europe in 1908, the engagement had been called off. Around this time, H.D. started a relationship with a young female art student at the Pennsylvania Academy of Fine Arts, Frances Josepha Gregg."Doolittle, Hilda (1886-1961)". New England Publishing Associates. Retrieved on October 5, 2007. After spending part of 1910 living in Greenwich Village, she sailed to Europe with Gregg and Gregg's mother in 1911. In Europe, H.D. began a more serious career as a writer. Her relationship with Gregg cooled, and she met a writing enthusiast named Brigit Patmore with whom she became involved in an affair. Patmore introduced H.D. to another poet, Richard Aldington. H.D. Imagiste Soon after arriving in England, H.D. showed Pound some poems she had written. Pound had already begun to meet with other poets at the Eiffel Tower restaurant in Soho. He was impressed by the closeness of H.D. poems's to the ideas and principles he had been discussing with Aldington, with whom he had shared plans to reform contemporary poetry through free verse, the tanka and the tightness and conciseness of the haiku, and the removal of all unnecessary verbiage. In summer 1912, the three poets declared themselves the "three original Imagists", and set out their principles as: #Direct treatment of the 'thing' whether subjective or objective. #To use absolutely no word that does not contribute to the presentation. #As regarding rhythm: to compose in the sequence of the musical phrase, not in the sequence of a metronome.Lan, Feng. "Ezra Pound and Confucianism: Remaking Humanism in the Face of Modernity". Toronto: University of Toronto Press. 61. ISBN 0-8020-8941-0Kolocotroni, Vassiliki; Goldman, Jane; Taxidou, Olga. "Modernism: An Anthology of Sources and Documents". Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1998. 374. ISBN 0-226-45074-0 During a meeting with H.D. in a tea room near the British Museum that year, Pound appended the signature H.D. Imagiste to her poetry, creating a label that was to stick to the poet for most of her writing life.King, Michael * Pearson, Norman. "H. D., and Ezra Pound, End to Torment: A Memoir of Ezra Pound". New York: New Directions, 1979. 18 However H.D. told different versions of this story at various times, and during her career published under a variety of pseudonyms.Friedman (1990), 35-46 That same year, Harriet Monroe started her Poetry magazine and asked Pound to act as foreign editor. In October, he submitted three poems each by H.D. and Aldington under the rubric Imagiste. Aldington's poems were in the November issue of Poetry and her poems "Hermes of the Ways," "Orchard," and "Epigram", in the January 1913 issue. Imagism as a movement was launched with H.D. as its prime exponent. The early models for the Imagist group were from Japan, and H.D. often visited the exclusive Print Room at the British Museum in the company of Richard Aldington and the curator and poet Laurence Binyon in order to examine Nishiki-e prints that incorporated traditional Japanese verse.Arrowsmith, Rupert Richard (2010). Modernism and the Museum: Asian, African, and Pacific Art and the London Avant-Garde. Oxford University Press. pp.128-164. ISBN 978-0-19-959369-9 However, she also derived her way of making poems from her reading of Classical Greek literature and especially of Sappho,Keeling, Bret L. "H.D. and 'The Contest': Archaeology of a Sapphic gaze". Twentieth Century Literature (Summer, 1998). Retrieved on October 6, 2007. an interest she shared with Aldington and Pound, each of whom produced versions of the Greek poet's work. In 1915, H.D. and Aldington launched the Poets' Translation Series, pamphlets of translations from Greek and Latin classics. H.D. worked on the plays by Euripides, publishing in 1916 a translation of choruses from Iphigeneia at Aulis, in 1919 a translation of choruses from Iphigeneia at Aulis and Hippolytus, an adaptation of Hippolytus called Hippolytus Temporizes (1927), a translation of choruses from The Bacchae and Hecuba (1931), and Euripides' Ion (1937) a loose translation of Ion. She continued her association with the group until the final issue of the Some Imagist Poets anthology in 1917. She and Aldington did most of the editorial work on the 1915 anthology. Her work also appeared in Aldington's Imagist Anthology 1930. All of her poetry up to the end of the 1930s was written in an Imagist mode, utilising spare use of language,Marshall, Bill & Johnston, Cristina. "France and the Americas: Culture, Politics, and History". ABC-CLIO, 2005. 560. ISBN 1-85109-411-3 and a classical, austere purity.Ward, Alfred Charles. "Longman Companion to Twentieth Century Literature". University of Michigan, 2007. 241. ISBN 0-582-32803-9 This style of writing was not without its critics. In a special Imagist issue of The Egoist magazine in May 1915, the poet and critic Harold Monro called H.D.'s early work "petty poetry", denoting "either poverty of imagination or needlessly excessive restraint".Levenson, Michael. "A Genealogy of Modernism: A Study of English Literary Doctrine 1908-1922". Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1986. 162. ISBN 0-521-33800-X Oread, one of her earliest and best-known poems, which was first published in the 1915 anthology, illustrates this early style: Whirl up, sea— Whirl your pointed pines. Splash your great pines On our rocks. Hurl your green over us— Cover us with your pools of fir.Gilbert, Sandra M. & Gubar, Susan. "Shakespeare's Sisters: Feminist Essays on Women Poets". Indiana University Press, 1979. 157 World War I and after ]] Before World War I, H.D. married Aldington in 1913; however their first and only child, a daughter, was stillborn in 1915. Aldington enlisted in the army. The couple became estranged and Aldington reportedly took a mistress in 1917. H.D. became involved in a close but platonic relationship with D. H. Lawrence. In 1916, her first book, Sea Garden, was published and she was appointed assistant editor of The Egoist—replacing her husband. In 1918, her brother Gilbert was killed in action, and that March she moved into a cottage in Cornwall with the composer Cecil Gray, a friend of Lawrence's. She became pregnant with Gray's child,Champion, Laurie; Sampath, Emmanuel Nelson. American Women Writers, 1900-1945: A Bio-Bibliographical Critical Sourcebook. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 2000. ISBN 0-313-30943-4. 88 however by the time she realised she was expecting, the relationship had cooled and Gray had returned to live in London.Korg, 50 When Aldington returned from active service he was noticeably traumatised, and he and H.D. later separated. Close to the end of the war, H.D. met the wealthy English novelist Bryher (Annie Winifred Ellerman). They lived together until 1946, and although both took numerous other partners, Bryher remained her lover for the rest of H.D.'s life. In 1919, H.D. came close to death when she gave birth to her daughter Frances Perdita Aldington—although the father was not Aldington, but Gray—while suffering from war influenza.Friedman, 9 During this time, her father, who had never recovered from Gilbert's death, died. In 1919, H.D. wrote one of her few known statements on poetics,Blau DuPlessis, Rachel. "H.D., the Career of that Struggle: The Career of That Struggle". 40. Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1986. ISBN 0-253-32702-4 Notes on Thought and Vision, which was unpublished until City Lights printed it in 1982.Laity, Cassandra. "H.D. and the Victorian Fin de SiÃ¨cle". Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1996. 80. ISBN 0-521-55414-4 In this, she speaks of poets (herself included) as belonging to a kind of elite group of visionaries with the power to 'turn the whole tide of human thought'. H.D. and Aldington attempted to salvage their relationship during this time, but he was suffering from the effects of his participation in the war, possibly posttraumatic stress disorder, and they became estranged, living completely separate lives, but not divorcing until 1938. They remained friends, however, for the rest of their lives. From 1920, her relationship with Bryher became closer and the pair travelled in Egypt, Greece and the United States before eventually settling in Switzerland. Bryher entered a marriage of convenience in 1921 with Robert McAlmon, which allowed him to fund his publishing ventures in Paris by utilising some of her personal wealth for his Contact Press.Caserio, Robert L. "1944- Material Modernism: The Politics of the Page, and: Becoming Marianne Moore: The Early Poems, 1907-1924". American Literature 76, Number 2, June 2004. 400-402 Both Bryher and H.D. slept with McAlmon during this time. Bryher and McAlmon divorced in 1927.Freud, Sigmund; H.D.; Bryher; Stanford Friedman, Susan. Analyzing Freud: Letters of H.D., Bryher, and Their Circle. New Directions, 2002. 568 Novels, films and psychoanalysis In the early 1920s, H.D. started to write three projected cycles of novels.Stanford Friedman, Susan. "Gender, Modernity; H.D.'s Fiction". American Literature 64, No. 4, December, 1992. 839-840 The first of these, Magna Graeca, consists of Palimpsest (1921) and Hedylus (1928). The Magna Graeca novels use their classical settings to explore the poetic vocation, particularly as it applies to women in a patriarchal literary culture. The Madrigal cycle consists of HERmione, Bid Me to Live, Paint It Today and Asphodel, and is largely autobiographical, dealing with the development of the female artist and the conflict between heterosexual and lesbian desire. Kora and Ka and The Usual Star, two novellas from the Borderline cycle, were published in 1933. In this period, she also wrote Pilate's Wife, Mira-Mare, and Nights. During this period her mother had died and Bryher had divorced her husband, only to marry H.D.'s new male lover, Kenneth Macpherson. H.D., Bryher, and Macpherson lived together and traveled through Europe as what the poet and critic Barbara Guest termed in her biography of H.D. as a 'menagerie of three'.Kakutani, Michiko. "Herself Defined. The Poet H. D. and Her World". Book review, New York Times, January 4, 1984. Retrieved on October 17, 2008. Bryher and Macpherson adopted H.D.'s daughter, Perdita. In 1928, H.D. became pregnant but chose to abort the pregnancy in November. Bryher and Macpherson set up the magazine Close Up (to which H.D. regularly contributed) as a medium for intellectual discussion of cinema. In 1927, the small independent film cinema group POOL or Pool Group was established (largely funded with Bryher's inheritance) and was managed by all three.Connor, 19 Only one POOL film survives in its entirety, Borderline (1930), which featured H.D. and Paul Robeson in the lead roles. In common with the Borderline novellas, the film explores extreme psychic states and their relationship to surface reality. As well as acting in this film, H.D. wrote an explanatory pamphlet to accompany it, a piece later published in Close Up.Mandel, Charlotte. "Garbo/Helen: The self-projection of beauty by H.D.". Women's Studies 7, 1980. 127-135. Retrieved on October 7, 2007. In 1933, H.D. traveled to Vienna to undergo analysis with Sigmund Freud.Billington, James H. "The Individual: Therapy and Theory". Library of Congress. Retrieved on October 7, 2007. She had an interest in Freud's theories as far back as 1909, when she read some of his works in the original German.McCabe, Susan. "Cinematic Modernism: Modernist Poetry and Film". Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. 133. ISBN 0-521-84621-8 H.D. was referred by Bryher's psychoanalyst due to her increasing paranoia about the rise of Adolf Hitler which indicated another world war, an idea that H.D. found intolerable. The Great War (World War I) had left her feeling shattered. She had lost her brother in action, while her husband suffered effects of combat experiences, and she believed that the onslaught of the war indirectly caused the death of her child with Aldington: she believed it was her shock at hearing the news about the [[RMS Lusitania|RMS Lusitania]] that directly caused her miscarriage.Willis, Elizabeth. "A Public History of the Dividing Line: H.D., the Bomb, and the Roots of the Postmodern". Arizona Quarterly 63, Number 1, Spring 2007. 81-108 Writing on the Wall, her memoir about this psychoanalysis, was written concurrently with Trilogy and published in 1944; in 1956 it was republished with Advent, a journal of the analysis, under the title Tribute to Freud.Blau DuPlessis, Rachel; Stanford Friedman, Susan. "'Woman Is Perfect': H.D.'s Debate with Freud". Feminist Studies, 7, No. 3, Autumn 1981. 417-430 World War II and after H.D. and Bryher spent the duration of World War II in London. During this time, H.D. wrote The Gift, a memoir of her childhood and family life in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, which reflects on people and events in her background that helped shape her as a writer.Mandel, Charlotte "H.D.'s The Gift". English Literature in Transition 1880-1920, September 1999. 344-348. Retrieved on October 6, 2007. The Gift was eventually published in 1960 and 1982.However the 1982 edition omits one of the original 7 chapters and heavily edits portions of the other 6. See Morris, 147 She also wrote Trilogy, published as The Walls do not Fall (1944), Tribute to the Angels (1945) and The Flowering of the Rod (1946). The opening lines of The Walls do not Fall clearly and immediately signal H.D.'s break with her earlier work: An incident here and there, and rails gone (for guns) from your (and my) old town square.Anthology. "Sagetrieb". University of Michigan, 2008. 49. After the war, H.D. and Bryher no longer lived together, but remained in contact. H.D. moved to Switzerland where, in the spring of 1946, she suffered a severe mental breakdown which resulted in her staying in a clinic until the autumn of that year. Apart from a number of trips to the States, H.D. spent the rest of her life in Switzerland. In the late 1950s, she underwent more treatment, this time with the psychoanalyst Erich Heydt.Stanford Friedman, Susan. The Emergence of H.D. The Emergence of H.D. Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 1987. 20 At Heydt's prompting, she wrote End to Torment, a memoir of her relationship with Pound, who allowed the poems of Hilda's Book to be included when the book was published. Doolittle was one of the leading figures in the bohemian culture of London in the early decades of the century. Her later poetry explores traditional epic themes, such as violence and war, from a feminist perspective. H.D. was the first woman to be granted the American Academy of Arts and Letters medal. Later life and death During the 1950s, H.D. wrote a considerable amount of poetry, most notably Helen in Egypt (written between 1952-1954), an examination from a feminist point of view of a male-centred epic poetry. H.D. used Euripides's play Helen as a starting point for a reinterpretation of the basis of the Trojan War and, by extension, of war itself.Twitchell-Waas, Jeffrey. "Seaward: H.D.'s 'Helen in Egypt' as a response to Pound's 'Cantos'". Twentieth Century Literature, Winter, 1998. Retrieved on October 7, 2007. This work has been seen by some critics, including Jeffrey Twitchell-Waas, as H.D.'s response to Pound's Cantos, a work she greatly admired. Other poems from this period include Sagesse, Winter Love and Hermetic Definition. These three were published posthumously with the collective title Hermetic Definition (1972). The poem Hermetic Definition takes as its starting points her love for a man 30 years her junior and the line 'so slow is the rose to open' from Pound's Canto 106. Sagesse, written in bed after H.D. had broken her hip in a fall, serves as a kind of coda to Trilogy, being partly written in the voice of a young female Blitz survivor who finds herself living in fear of the atom bomb. Winter Love was written together with End to Torment and uses as narrator the Homeric figure of Penelope to restate the material of the memoir in poetic form. At one time, H.D. considered appending this poem as a coda to Helen in Egypt.Sword, Helen. Tulsa Studies in Women's Literature 14, No. 2, Autumn, 1995. 347-362 H.D. visited the United States in 1960 to collect an American Academy of Arts and Letters medal.Beate, Lohser; Newton, Peter M. Unorthodox Freud: The View from the Couch. New York: Guilford Press, 1996. 40. ISBN 1-57230-128-7. Returning to Switzerland, she suffered a stroke in July 1961 and died a couple of months later in the Klinik Hirslanden in ZÃ¼rich."Hilda Doolittle, Poet, Dead at 75. Imagist Who Signed Works H.D. Wrote Novel in 1960". New York Times September 29, 1961. Retrieved on November 23, 2008. Her ashes were returned to Bethlehem, and were buried in the family plot in the Nisky Hill Cemetery on October 28, 1961. Her epitaph consists of the following lines from her early poem "Let Zeus Record": So you may say, Greek flower; Greek ecstasy reclaims forever one who died following intricate song's lost measure.Lohr Martz, Louis. Collected Poems, 1912-1944, By H. D. (Hilda Doolittle). New York: New Directions, 1983. ISBN 0-8112-0876-1. 299 Recognition The rediscovery of H.D. began in the 1970s, and coincided with the emergence of a feminist criticism that found much to admire in the questioning of gender roles typical of her writings."H. D.: Introduction". eNotes. Retrieved on October 14, 2007. Specifically, those critics who were challenging the standard view of English-language literary modernism based on the work of such male writers as Pound, Eliot and James Joyce, were able to restore H.D. to a more significant position in the history of that movement. Her writings have served as a model for a number of more recent women poets working in the modernist tradition; including the New York School poet Barbara Guest, the Anglo-American poet Denise Levertov, the Black Mountain poet Hilda Morley and the Language poet Susan Howe.Clippinger, David. "Resurrecting the Ghost: H.D., Susan Howe, and the Haven of Poetry". Retrieved on October 7, 2007. Her influence is not limited to female poets, and many male writers, including Robert DuncanKeenaghan, Eric. "Vulnerable Households: Cold War Containment and Robert Duncan's Queered Nation". Journal of Modern Literature 28, Number 4, Summer 2005. 57-90 and Robert Creeley,Wagner, Linda W. "The Lost America of Love: Rereading Robert Creeley, Edward Dorn, and Robert Duncan". South Atlantic Review, 48.2 (1983): 103-104. have acknowledged their debt. Publications Poetry *''Sea Garden. London: Constable, 1916; Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1916. *''The Tribute and Circe: Two Poems. Cleveland: Clerk's Private Press, 1917. *''Hymen. London: Egoist Press, 1921; New York: Holt, 1921. *''Heliodora and Other Poems. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1924; London: Cape, 1924. *''Collected Poems of H.D.. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1925. *''H.D. (edited by Hughes Mearns). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1926. *''Hippolytus Temporizes''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1927; revised edition, Redding Ridge, Conn.: Black Swan Books, 1985. *''Hedylus''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1928; Oxford: Blackwell, 1928; revised edition, Redding Ridge, Conn.: Black Swan Books, 1980. *''Red Roses for Bronze''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1931; Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1931. *''The Usual Star''. Dijon: Darantère, 1934. *''The Walls Do Not Fall''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1944. *''What Do I Love?'' London: Brendin, 1944. *''Tribute to the Angels''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1945. *''The Flowering of the Rod''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1946. *''By Avon River''. New York, London & Toronto: Macmillan, 1949; revised edition, Redding Ridge, Conn.: Black Swan Books, forthcoming, 1986. *''Selected Poems of H.D.'' New York: Grove, 1957. *''Bid Me to Live (A Madrigal). New York: Grove, 1960; enlarged edition, Redding, Conn.: Black Swan Books, 1983. *''Helen in Egypt''. New York: Grove, 1961. *''Hermetic Definition''. unauthorized edition: West Newberry, Mass.: Frontier Press, 1971; authorized editions: New York: New Directions, 1972; Oxford: Carcanet, 1972. *''Temple of the Sun''. Berkeley: ARIF Press, 1972. *''Trilogy: The Walls Do Not Fall, Tribute to Angels, The Flowering of the Rod''. New York: New Directions, 1973; Cheadle: Carcanet Press, 1973. *''The Poet & the Dancer''. San Francisco: Five Trees Press, 1975. *''Collected Poems, 1912-1944'' (edited by Louis L. Martz). New York: New Directions, 1983. *''Priest and A Dead Priestess Speaks''. Port Townsend, Wash.: Copper Canyon, 1983. Prose *''Palimpsest''. Paris: Contact Editions, 1926; Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1926. *''Kora and Ka''. Dijon: Darantière, 1934; Berkeley: Bios, 1978. *''Nights'' (as John Helforth). Dijon: Darantière, 1935. *''The Hedgehog''. London: Brendin, 1936. *''Tribute to Freud''. New York: Pantheon, 1956; enlarged edition, Boston: Godine, 1974. *''End to Torment: A Memoir of Ezra Pound'' (edited by Norman Holmes Pearson and Michael King). New York: New Directions, 1979. *''HERmione''. New York: New Directions, 1981); republished as Her. London: Virago, 1984. *''The Gift''. New York: New Directions, 1982. *''Notes on Thought and Vision & the Wise Sappho''. San Francisco: City Lights Books, 1982. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.H.D. 1886-1961, Poetry Foundation, Web, Mar. 31, 2012. Audio / video *''Borderline--A Pool Film'' (with Paul Robeson). London: Mercury, 1930. * Reading from Helen in Egypt. Watershed Tapes, 1982. See also * List of U.S. poets References *Blau DuPlessis, Rachel. H.D. The Career of that Struggle. The Harvester Press, 1986. ISBN 0-7108-0548-9 *Chisholm, Dianne. H.D.'s Freudian Poetics: Psychoanalysis in Translation. Ithaca, N.Y.: Cornell University Press, 1992. *Connor, Rachel. H.D. and the Image. Manchester, Manchester University Press, 2004. ISBN 0-7190-6122-9 *Friedman, Susan Stanford. Penelope's Web: Gender, Modernity, and H.D.'s Fiction. New York: Cambridge UP, 1990. *Friedman, Susan Stanford. Psyche Reborn: The Emergence of H.D.. Indiana University Press, 1981. *Guest, Barbara. Herself Defined: The Poet H.D. and Her World. Collins, 1985. ISBN 0-385-13129-1 *Harrell, Sarah Grace, H.D.'s incantations: Reading "Trilogy" as an occultist's creed. M.A. diss. The University of Alabama at Birmingham, 2010, 118 pages; AAT 1488037. *Jones, Peter (ed.). Imagist Poetry. Penguin, 1972. *Korg, Jacob. Winter Love: Ezra Pound and H.D.. Madison: University of Wisconsin Press, 2003. ISBN 0-299-18390-4 *Hughes, Gertrude Reif. "Making it Really New: Hilda Doolittle, Gwendolyn Brooks, and the Feminist Potential of Modern Poetry". American Quarterly, Volume 42, No. 3, September, 1990. 375-401 *Morris, Adalaide. How to Live / What to Do: H.D.'s Cultural Poetics. Chicago: University of Illinois Press, 2003. *Robinson, Janice S. H.D., The life and work of an American poet. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1982. *Taylor, Georgina. H.D. and the public sphere of modernist women writers. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2001. Notes External links ;Poems * "Sea Lily" * H.D. in The New Poetry: An Anthology: "Hermes of the Ways", "Priapus", "The Garden", "The Shrine" * H.D. profile and 14 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *H.D. 1886-1961 at the Poetry Foundation. * Selected Poetry of H.D. (1886-1961) (10 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Hilda Doolittle at PoemHunter. * Additional poems by H.D. ;Books * * [http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/doolittle/hymen/hymen.html Hymen] * [http://www.hti.umich.edu/cgi/t/text/text-idx?c=amverse;idno=BAD4143.0001.001 Sea Garden] ;About * H.D. at NNDB. * {H.D.) Hilda Doolittle (1886-1961) at Modern American Poetry. * Chronology of H.D.'s life and publications Category:1886 births Category:1961 deaths Category:American feminist writers Category:American film actors Category:American memoirists Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Bisexual writers Category:Bryn Mawr College alumni Category:Female authors who wrote under male or gender-neutral pseudonyms Category:Imagists Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Modernist women writers Category:People from Bethlehem, Pennsylvania Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Women poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Modernist poets